The Dark Horse
by demimoneyjack
Summary: Complete AU. Emma, Tori, and Henry Swan move to Storybrooke looking for a simpler life. What happens when they meet the town's regal mayor, Regina Mills and her dark daughter, Jade? Everything is not what it seems, and people aren't who they say they are. Welcome to the world of The Dark Horse. A Swan Queen and Jori crossover. If you like it please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Well here goes nothing...

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Henry whined.

"Ask me that again and it'll take much longer kid." Emma scorned from her rear view mirror.

The Swans had been on the road for less than 4 hours and Henry was getting frustrated that they weren't at their new home yet.

"Forreal though mom its taking forever." Tori said taking off her headphones and agreeing with her little brother.

"You guys want to walk?" Emma teased.

The kids slumped in their seats and sighed. The sun was slowly setting but there was enough light to see the sign up ahead.

**_WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE_**

"Look Henry! We're here!" Tori exclaimed.

"Finally!" he cried.

"You two are the biggest drama queens I've ever met." Emma rolled her eyes.

Once they were downtown Emma parked their yellow bug in front of the ONLY bed and breakfast she had found. The town of Storybrooke was quite small; a post office, city hall, library, diner, office building, and a few other important buildings but that was it. Emma had chosen the most isolated place to escape the memories of Boston, it was perfect. The three unloaded the bug and headed towards the small building.

It was a lot nicer than Emma had imagined. It had an enchanted vibe to it. Upon entering there was a small foyer that lead straight to a desk with an older woman standing behind it. Tori and Henry stayed by the door waiting for their mother to go get them a room.

"Well hello there." the older woman smiled.

"Hello. Uh. I'd like a room."

"Sure, how long you planning to stay."

"Just until I can find a place to rent in town?"

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"The city life got a bit overwhelming." Emma said honestly

"Well, I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for here in Storybrooke."

"My name is Emma by the way, and those two are my kids. Tori and Henry."

"Everyone around here calls me Granny." She smiled handing Emma a key.

"Thank you... Granny." Emma smiled.

"And welcome to Storybrooke"

"Yes, welcome to our little town." A voice said from beside Emma.

Not far from her stood a tall dark haired woman. She had deep grey eyes and red streaks in her hair. She looked fierce.

"I'm Ruby." She smiled extending her hand to Emma.

"Emma Swan... It's a pleasure." She smiled taking her hand.

"These are my kids Tori and Henry." Emma said as she ran her hand through Henry's hair

"Well I hope you guys have a nice stay here and please stop by the diner in the morning for breakfast and a grand tour of our lovely town." Ruby winked.

"Will do." Emma smiled and grabbed her things walking towards the rooms with the kids following closely behind.

The room was decorated the same wY the rest of the inn was. It had 2 queen sized beds, a tv, 2 dressers, a bathroom, 2 night tables, and 2 closets. It was bigger than Emma thought.

They set their luggages down and pulled out their sleeping wear from their book bags, unpacking would have to wait till tomorrow. Their exhaustion was much more than just the car ride, it was Boston. It was the first time they'd be able to sleep in peace, away from bad situations and evil people.

Emma held Henry as his chest heaved, she kissed his forehead but before she fell asleep she looked up at her daughter on the other bed. With the bit of light from the moon she saw her fine face in a sweet slumber. Emma smiled and laid her down and she too soon fell fast asleep.

"Good morning Swans!" Ruby exclaimed from behind the counter.

The three were seated next to each other on the bar waiting for their breakfast from the red haired woman.

"Good morning Ruby." Henry said enthusiastically as Emma and Tori smiled.

"What can I get for you guys?"

"Surprise us" Tori said grinning at Ruby.

"Hmm... I like you guys already. Three surprises coming right up." Ruby winked.

"Good morning your honor, the usual?" The three heard Ruby say

"Ruby I told you not to call me that.. and yes the usual." a fair dark haired man said with a sincere smile.

Ruby smiled and began to walk away

"Oh wait how rude of me!" She exclaimed. "David come over here."

David walked over to where the new residents were sitting.

"David Nolan, this is Emma, Tori, and Henry Swan." She said pointing to each one, "Swans this is David Nolan, Storybrooke's prestigious judge."

Emma got up and shook hands as Tori and Henry gave a respectful nod.

"What brings you to Storybrooke?" He smiled

"A fresh start."

"So what is it that you do, Emma?"

"I was a bail bonds person."

"So you were a cop?"

"I guess. In a way."

"Well it was great to meet you but duty calls." He nodded in Emma's direction and waved to Ruby.

The three ate their breakfast and talked to Ruby about what they're day would consist of.

"I'm going to call my fiancé over and ask her to give you a tour this morning. She can show you the school where Henry will be attending as well as other important places. After lunch I can take over and help you look at places that are up for rent."

"That sounds fantastic!" Emma grinned.

20 minutes later a golden haired girl walked into the bar and sat down next to the Swans.

"You must be Emma, Tori, and Henry." she smiled. "I'm Belle, Ruby's fiancé.

"It's great to meet you!" Emma said sticking her hand out.

"I'm more of a hugger." She smiled as she hugged the three.

"I see you've introduced yourselves." Ruby smiled.

"You guys are in for a very fun morning." Belle giggled.

"Tell Mary Margaret I said hi," Ruby said to Belle as she kissed her.

The Swans got up and followed Belle out of the diner.

"First stop Storybrooke Elementary." Belle exclaimed.

The building was a short drive away from the diner. It was a nice size building with a bell in the front. A typical fairy tale like school.

The four walked into the building and were greeted by a huge Welcome sign. Belle lead them down a hallway and after passing a couple of doors they stopped and Belle knocked lightly.

A petite woman with dark short hair opened the door.

"Belle!" She exclaimed hugging the golden haired girl

"Good morning Mary Margaret, I came by to introduce to you a new student of yours.

"And what's your name?" Mary Margaret smiled at the young boy.

"Henry Swan. And this is my mom Emma and my sister Tori." He said cheerily.

Mary Margaret embraced Emma and then went for Tori.

"I can't wait to be your teacher."

"The paperwork should be filed by Friday so Henry will be starting fresh on Monday." Emma stated.

"Well, I shall see you on Monday, Henry."

"Looking forward to it." He said with a smile

"Why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight? You and Ruby too Belle. We can have a welcome dinner for our new neighbors." She said smiling.

"Oh.. That's not necessary we don't want to impose." Emma started

"Nonsense, it'll be a pleasure!"

"But..." Emma whined.

"I won't take no for an answer and neither will my husband, David."

"You're married to the judge?" Tori smirked.

"I take you met David?" MM said.

"Yes he came by the diner this morning while we ate breakfast." Emma told her.

"You know you look like Snow White, and he looks like Prince Charming. You guys are like a real life fairy tale." Henry said innocently

"What a sweet thing to say, I like you already Henry!" MM said smiling sweetly at him.

The rest of the day consisted of Ruby and Belle showing the Swans around and looking for a future home.

Things already looked bright for them in the new town.

* * *

I had this idea of a crossover between Once and Victorious, I was so in love with the idea that I decided to write it myself. I have a great story in mind so if you like it so far let me know. This story will be Swan Queen and Jori centered.


	2. Chapter 2

I chose the name The Dark Horse after Katy Perry's song Dark Horse.

**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR VICTORIOUS or any of its characters**.

* * *

"I don't want you going to the docks anymore." Regina said sternly.

"What's the point of having a boat if I can't sail it." Jade said under her breath.

"I allowed you to sail it, what I didn't allow was you going to Horse Island."

"Why not?!"

"Because I say so!"

"That's not a good excuse." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with you young lady." Regina said getting up from the table.

"You never do!"

"Jade!, enough attitude for one day, please!"

"Go to work then, you fucking like to hide there! But you don't let me do it! You're so full of it mom!"

*smack*

Jade didn't see the slap coming. It wasn't until she saw white and felt the sting on her left cheek.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me or disrespect me like that!"

Jade's eyes filled with fear and tears as she turned and ran away from her mother. Regina stroked the bridge of her nose trying hard not to cry. She had never struck Jade, there had never been reason to. But lately her teenage daughter had been acting up. Jade was already 20, she had refused to go to college to practice her piano and singing. Regina didn't mind that , she wanted Jade to be happy and do what she wanted with her life. But it was getting too difficult dealing with Jade.

**City Hall- Mayor's Office**

"Good morning, Regina." David smiled as he walked into the mayor's office.

"Morning." Regina said taking the coffee David held out for her.

"Tough morning?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's Jade. She's been out on Horse Island again."

"You don't tell a teenager not to do something. They take it as a challenge."

Regina rubbed her temples thinking about her daughter.

"I'll keep an eye out. Make sure she doesn't go over there."

"Thank you David." Regina said finally smiling and placing her hand on top of David's. The two had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Regina became mayor of Storybrooke and David studied law and became a judge. Now they worked side by side to keep their little town running smoothly.

"Talking about Jade." David began. "We got new residents last night."

Regina lifted an eyebrow intrigued, "Really?"

"The Swans; Emma and her kids Tori, and Henry. Tori is Jade's age."

" How do they seem to you?"

"Honestly Regina, they look like good people. I don't know anything about her but I have a good feeling about Emma."

"What are you trying to tell me David? Regina said as she looked at him sternly.

"She's a bounty hunter. And we do need a new Sheriff." David said carefully.

"You're the judge, dear. If you trust her , give her the job."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. But do run a background check to be sure."

"Of course."

David smiled as he stood and excused himself.

**The Nolan's Home**

Emma, Tori, and Henry sat in the Nolan's living room. The smell of oven baked chicken and garlic bread invaded the air. The Nolan's loft was beautiful, it was perfect for the couple. With a few knick knacks here and a painting or poster there it gave a great vibe to the place. There was a knock on the door and Mary Margaret yelled to Emma to get it. She stood and opened it to welcome Ruby and Belle in.

"I brought dessert." Ruby yelled to MM.

"And I brought wine." Belle chimed behind her.

"Ooh that sounds great right about now." Emma smiled taking the wine and box from the women.

She walked over to the kitchen and set the treats on the table.

"How is it that I haven't even been here. 24 hours and I feel like I've been here for years." Emma whispered to MM.

"We know a good person when we see them Emma."

She gave MM a smile and turned to see Ruby and Belle distracted by a story Henry was telling them.

"They're great kids." MM said

"They are. They saved my life."

With that Emma walked over to Tori and sat beside her to join the conversation.

"I want to know how you guys met." Tori said enthusiastically to Ruby and Belle

"Oh that's an easy one!" Ruby exclaimed.

" It was my senior year in high school. I had to do this long paper and I was having no luck at home so my granny told me to go to the library to concentrate better. Well an hour into studying I heard a book fall, I lifted my head and saw an angel.

Belle blushed and hid her face in the crook of Ruby's neck.

" My eyes met hers and I fell for her immediately. I spent every day till graduation in there studying. Well, studying her of course." Ruby laughed. "I would watch her and the only thing we'd talk about was books, never anything else."

"On her graduation day I showed up, I walked up to her with a dozen roses and her favorite book." Belle finished.

"We've been together since, and last summer I asked her to marry me." Ruby smiled.

"When's the wedding?" Henry asked excitedly.

"In a couple of months actually. Exactly a year from when I asked her." Ruby answered.

"I love the idea of a Summer wedding." Belle said admiring the rock on her finger.

"I'm jealous of your love." Tori said awestruck

"I'm sure you'll find it someday." Belle smiled.

With that the front door opened and David walked in.

"Good evening everyone! It smells wonderful Mary Margaret!"

David walked up to Ruby and Belle and kissed their cheeks and shook Emma's hand.

"It's great to have you all for dinner tonight." David smiled proudly.

"Dinner is served." MM called cheerily.

The guests made their way to the table and sat down.

"Wow it looks fantastic!" Emma smiled

"You don't cook?" Ruby teased.

"Not remotely close to this" Tori said serving herself mashed potatoes.

That earned a laugh from everyone at the table. The rest of the meal was a series of laughs and talk of everything MM could cook and making plans for future dinners together.

"Here's dessert." MM said placing the delicious chocolate cake in front of everyone.

"Chocolate!" The three Swan's said in unison.

"I take it you guys like chocolate, lucky guess." Ruby laughed.

"Besides crime fighting and my kids chocolate is my favorite. Sometimes I like it even more than my kids." Emma said jokingly.

"Oh! Talking about crime fighting." David said all of a sudden. "Emma are you interested in a job here in Storybrooke?"

"Are you serious?" Emma said wiping her mouth

Mary Margaret looked at him worriedly, "A job?"

"I talked to Regina today. About our new residents." David said proudly.

All of a sudden the vibe in the room went tense. Belle and Ruby looked down at their plates. And MM got up to get wine and cider for the kids.

"She said I could offer Emma a job as Sheriff?"

MM dropped a glass as Ruby said' "Seriously?"

"If she wants it of course." David said as he took the wine and served it.

Belle got up from the table and asked the kids if they wanted to play monopoly. The two ran excitedly towards her.

"It would be a pleasure." Emma said taking a sip.

"It's settled." David smiled toasting with Emma. "To our new Sheriff."

"And Regina let you make that decision?" Ruby asked confused.

"Okay who is Regina?" Emma asked afraid now.

"The biggest bitch in town." Ruby hissed taking a long sip of her wine.

"Ruby!" David said disappointed

"What? It's true!"

"She's the mayor of Storybrooke." MM interrupted

"She has a lot on her plate right now so she's letting me make these decisions right now. The position is available. We need a sheriff." David said defensively.

"Well, I'm here to help." Emma said finishing her glass.

MM and Ruby have each other a worried look , it wasn't David they didn't trust.

Tori walked up to David.

"Do you think you could find a job for me?" She smiled

"Victoria!" Emma scorned

"It's fine Emma." David laughed "She's a young woman, I'm glad she's willing to work."

"Right!?" Tori exclaimed.

" What do you like to do?"

"I studied law, I want to be a lawyer."

"Really?" David said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I'll talk to Ms. Mills and see what we can find for you here."

"Thank you, Mr. Nolan. "

The rest of the night was spent playing monopoly and small talk about what Storybrooke was like and about former sheriffs. Emma looked out from her spot on the couch to MM and David watching Ruby, Belle, Tori, and Henry playing on the floor. She still couldn't believe how great it was going. She finally did something right. She hadn't seen her kids so happy in a while. Their smiles were sincere. But what she cherished most was the way her new neighbors enjoyed their company. They didn't have family besides each other, but Emma imagined it would feel like this. For once in a very long time Emma had a very good feeling about things. She was not one to trust easily but with these people everything felt absolutely different, but in a good way.

* * *

I decided to give you a sneak peak at the Mills. I promise you that this build up will lead to great encounters. I am purposely leaving out certain details that will be discussed later. But please if anything is unclear let me know so I remember to clarify later in the story. And as always my readers are my backbone, so if you like it please please please review!

**Review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Once Upon a Time or Victorious!

If you like the story please review it helps me to keep going!

* * *

The next morning Emma and David were at the Sheriff's station bright and early.

"Storybrooke is peaceful more often than not. You'll get a few calls about kids making too much noise or some about vandalism.  
We dont get many emergency calls." David said knocking on wood.

"That's good to hear. In Boston all I got was... bad." Emma replied.

David handed her a badge and gun, "You're officially Storybrooke's sheriff."

"Great." Emma smiled.

"Today you can go around and get to know the place. You can visit all the small businesses take a long drive around. Familiarize yourself.  
I'll see about getting you a deputy to help you get better acquainted with everyone." he smiled.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am that you gave me this opportunity, David." Emma said honestly.

"You can prove yourself by keeping Storybrooke safe." he smiled "

Emma smiled nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said handing her a ring of keys. "The big one is your patrol car key, the small silver one is for the station, and the rest open up other places in town. I'll talk to you about the rest another day."

Emma took the keys and clipped them on her belt.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome, now I'll see you later because I have an important meeting.

David nodded and headed out leaving Emma in the office. She looked down at the badge and smiled. When she was young she always dreamed of being a cop. She had a star pin she carried around everywhere, she would say it was her very own badge. And now here she was holding an official one. When Emma had finished high school she went straight to the police academy, she had graduated with great credentials.

The sound of her phone snapped her back from being lost in thought.

"Hey."

"Mom, its already 8, you have to be at school with Henry. " Tori said worriedly.

"Oh, right!" I'm on my way.

Emma smiled to herself as she walked out and saw the patrol cat in the garage. Henry and Tori would be so proud to see her in it.

She made it to the bed and breakfast and they were already standing outside. They got in the car and Tori handed Emma a folder.

"It has Henry's birth certificate and stuff."

"What would I do without you?" She said kissing Tori's cheek.

"I've never been in a patrol car!" Henry chimed.

"Well, get used to it cause I'm going to be driving it around from now on."

Emma caught the smile on Henry's face.

"I can tell everyone my mom is the sheriff!"

"Will you be getting a cool uniform like the one you used to have?" Tori asked quietly.

Emma'a face went a little pale as she turned to see the hurt in Tori's eyes.

"I might sweetheart. But for now I have this really cool badge." she smiled pulling it out and handing it to her."

"Ooh let me see!" Henry squealed.

Tori handed it to her little brother and he admired it as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

The Swans pulled up to the school and walked towards the entrance.

"How can I help you?" Said a sweet looking woman."

"We here to see Principle Hopper." Tori smiled.

"Oh you must be his 8:30! Right this way!"

**Mayor's Office.**

"Good morning, Mayor Mills." David greeted his boss as he walked in and set an envelope on her desk.

"Good morning, your honor. What's this?"

"Background check on Ms. Swan."

With a raised eyebrow she took the envelope and read the contents.

"You didn't tell me she was a cop." she said looking up at him. "Unless she left that detail out."

"She told me she was a bounty hunter." he shrugged.

"Why leave that detail out?" She asked taking off her glasses and looking up at David.

"I'm not sure.."

"Did you give her the job?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's see how that goes." She smiled.

Regina looked at David, she knew him all too well. He wanted to ask her something. regina

"What is it now?" She asked

"You work really hard, Regina."

"What are you telling me, David"

"I feel like you need... an assistant."

"Uh-huh and who did you have in mind."

David paused. He knew the kind of waters he was treading.

"Emma's daughter... Tori, she studied law, she'd be a great assistant to you... she..."

"Tell her to come in tomorrow." Regina said interrupting him. She putt her glasses back on and looked back down at the paperwork in front of her.

"Really?" David asked unsure.

"Yes, David, you seem to trust these people. So let's see how it goes."

David smiled. "I'm asking you to give them a chance, not to trust them... yet."

"I will give her a chance." She said looking at him from behind her glasses.

"Thank you, Regina."

David stood and excused himself walking towards his office with a smile on his face.

Emma and Tori walked out of the school after walking Henry to class.

"It's so weird not dropping you off too." Emma smiled at Tori.

"You haven't done that in years, mom." Tori laughed

"Want to ride along with me? I'm supposed to drive around the city. I'll buy you lunch!" Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Tori said playfully.

Emma and Tori made it around the neighborhoods and visited the minee and around the forest until they made their way to the docks.

As they were seated on a bench looking out into the water Emma got a phone call.

"Swan." She answered.

"Sheriff Swan" David laughed.

"Right... Sheriff Swan." She said rolling her eyes sarcastically at Tori

"How's the tour going?"

"It's going great actually, Tori and I just made it to the docks."

"That's fantastic, I'm glad Tori is with you! Meet me at Granny's for lunch in 20."

"Great! We'll be there."

With that Emma hung up and turned to Tori.

"We're having lunch with David." She said standing.

Tori followed behind her mother but not before taking one last glance at the water. Tori loved it. She lived to swim, kayak, paddle, scuba, anything that had to do with water. She was glad that in a few months it would be summer and she could spend her time here.

**Granny's**

David made his way to the table where the Swan girls were sitting.

"Sorry I'm late, did you order?"

"No, we wanted to wait for you." Tori smiled.

David smiled and waved for Ruby.

"How do you guys like Storybrooke?" He asked

"It's small... I like it." Emma said smiling to herself.

"I like the bay." Tori said.

"Oh really? Well if you're anything like the mayor's daughter I advise you to stay away." He said laughing.

"Hey what can I get you guys?!" Ruby smiled.

"3 burgers please." David said "Granny's burgers are the best ."he smiled at the girls

"They really are." Ruby played along

With that Ruby excused herself.

"Ok, well I thought I could wait till desert to tell you but I don't think I can." David smiled at Tori.

"What?" Tori asked curiously

"Well I talked to Regina today...and she agreed to give you a job as her assistant."

"What?!" Tori said excitedly

"Yeah!"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God!"

"Seriously" Emma asked.

"Yeah!" David said

"Wow, thank you David. Like really thank you."

"I can't believe this." Tori exclaimed.

"You can come in on Wednesday."

After they ate lunch David set a piece of paper on the table in front of Emma.

"What's this?"

"A lease."

"To what?" Emma asked looking up at David.

" There's a loft available in our building. If you're interested."

"Yes! Yes!" Emma exclaimed.

"I thought you'd be, I took the liberty of being your consigner.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Oh but I wanted to. And so did Mary Margaret."

Tori got up and moved to the bar where Ruby called her over to and left the adults to talk.

"We also paid your first months rent."

"What?" Emma said surprised... almost afraid.

"Emma." David started as he put his hand over hers. " We don't know much about you, but we're not blind.

Emma's eyes watered.

"You've been here less than a week, but we know a good person when we see one. And whatever demons you're running or hiding from. We're here to help you. My wife and I, we believe in fate. And somehow you were meant to move here, you and your kids are meant to be here."

" No one is ever this kind." Emma said wiping her tears away.

"No one has seen you and your kids through our eyes." He smiled

"Someday you'll know everything. Soon I hope." Emma finally smiled.

"I know."

"But for now, let us help you. I know how much MM and I appreciated it when someone helped us."

They stood and Emma lunged herself into David's arms.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They walked over to Ruby and Tori and asked for the bill.

"It's on me." Ruby smiled at Tori

"Thank you." David and Emma responded

"Well I'm off to work, I will see you guys later."

Emma mas and Tori were back on the road until it was time to pick up Henry.

"How was school kid?" Emma asked

"It was great! We went to the library!"

"Is that so?" Emma smiled

"Yeah! And Belle gave me a job!"

"A job?" Tori giggled

"Yeah, she said I can come help her fix the books after school. "

"And why did she feel inclined to give you a job?"

"Because I told her I wanted to help you guys out. And since I love books. I thought the library would be perfect."

Emma stopped the car." Henry, don't you ever feel like you have to help me with anything. You too young lady. I know you did it mostly for the experience, but I don't want a cent from that money."

"So what am I supposed to do with it? You already give me everything I need and WANT."

Emma's began to water.

"We want to help. Mom." Tori said

Emma cupped her daughter's face in her left hand and her son's in her right.

"I adore you guys. But we're here for a better life. I have a job now, a really really good paying job. And we have a home. Don't feel like you have to help, we're good guys. We're good." the three hugged and Emma kissed them both.

**Bed and Breakfast**

David and Ruby came over to help Emma and the kids pack to move into the loft.

"Is this all you have?"

"Pretty much, we have a couple things in storage."

"I'll be happy to take you this weekend." David said "I have a truck."

"I'd appreciate that." Emma smiled

Once at the lofts Emma realized they had beds.

"A gift, from Belle and I" Ruby answered Emma's unasked question.

"But..."

"We got a new shipment of them for the Bed and Breakfast. It didn't hurt to invest them in you guys."

"Thank you. So much."

"Welcome home, Emma." Ruby smiled.

"We'll let you get settled." David smiled and walked out with Ruby. "Dinner is at 7."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Once Upon a Time or Victorious or any of their characters.

Sorry I haven't updated, I've had writers block but hope you enjoy!

P.S. Tori and Jade finally meet!

* * *

After dinner at the Nolan's Emma invited MM over for a glass of wine.

"Tori and Henry are fast asleep." She smiled walking over to where the pixie haired woman sat.

"Henry is an amazing boy." MM smiled

"He told me he got a job at the library." She said sipping her wine

"Oh yes! Belle and I decided it would be a great way for him to distract himself after school while you work."

"It's actually great because Tori and I will both be working now."

"If you like, Belle can drop him off here. I'd love to watch him if you're ever working late."

"Isn't that favoritism?" Emma teased.

"Yes. Actually it is. I've never met such a smart little boy."

Emma looked down at her glass, "He's just like his father, he loved to read."

This was the first time Emma ever talked about her kids' father and Mary Margaret knew better than to ask any questions. If Emma wanted to talk about it she would. When she was ready.

"A good book can take you to a whole different world. Belle always tells me that." MM smiled sweetly at Emma

"He would say that too." Emma's eyes began to water.

MM moved closer to her , she wasn't sure if Emma was the hugging type so she just lay a hand on her back, and rubbed it as Emma cried silently.

"Their father died. In a car accident when Henry was 4."

She was unsure where all this trust was coming from. Emma had never talked about the kids' father, she had never trusted anyone enough, until now.

**Wednesday Morning**

Tori had looked at herself at least a thousand times making sure she looked perfect for her first day working for the Mayor. She had decided to go for a professional look. A white button up under her black suit and slacks. Her long black haired had been carefully curled and she applied as little make up as she could. Emma had given her a new suitcase as a "new job" gift, it was small but fit everything she needed including her laptop. She inhaled and made her way downstairs.

"Wow!" Emma said as she saw her daughter coming down the stairs "You clean up well."

"Right. Thanks mom." she laughed

Tori ate a hearty breakfast and patiently waited for David to tell her it was time to go. When he finally came she said goodbye to her mom and brother and followed him to his car.

"Don't be nervous." David finally broke the silence as they made their way to City Hall.

"I'll try."

"Be yourself. Alright Tori."

Tori smiled. Usually everyone told her to do this or act like that, but here was a total stranger telling her to be herself. He didn't say anything else but for her to be ... Her.

They both got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. The building was grand, Tori wondered how they had missed it on their tour of the city the other day. The outside gave way for a magnificent interior. With marble floors and walls, a quartz chandelier, and stone pillars; it was the definition of regal. After gawking at the magnificent structure David began to speak.

"From the front desk to the left over there is well, the left wing. My office and the courtroom are there." David said pointing to winding stairs with a royal blue carpet, beyond that was a hallway with double doors at the end.

"The right wing is where Mayor Mills's office is." They walked towards the winding stairs with a maroon colored carpet. Once at the top they walked down a hallway until they reached two enormous double doors.

"Ready?" he said grabbing the stainless steel door handle.

Tori took a breath as she walked in. She had to admit, she was terrified. Since the very first mention of the mayor, Tori would have never imagined THIS. When you think of a mayor... you think old and evil. I mean that's what politics and shit makes you think, right?

This woman was worse than that. Tori took one look at her and she lost her breath and her hands began to sweat. Regina was beautiful, but she saw something else. She realized just how frightened she was in front of this woman. She'd only have one shot at a first impression.

"Good morning, mayor Mills. I'm Victoria Swan." She said her voice almost breaking.

Regina got up and walked around to shake the young girl's hand.

"Good morning Victoria, I've heard a lot about you from Mr. Nolan here. And I hear you're interested in a job." She smirked making Tori's legs quiver a little.

" Well, I'll let you two get to know each other. Excuse me Mayor, Tori." David said as he walked out.

"Do you preferred to be called Tori?" Regina smiled pointing to Tori to take a seat.

"It's shorter, but I believed Victoria was more presentable and professional."

"I like that." Regina smiled.

"Thank you Mayor Mills."

"So tell me about yourself, Victoria."

"Well, I'm 20. I'm pre-law and I dream of becoming a lawyer someday."

"Why do you want to be a lawyer?" Regina asked sitting at the edge of her desk in front of her. With that simple question Tori began to question her entire existence and future. No one had ever asked her that question. Not even Emma. She looked down at her sweating palms.

"I believe some people are judged unjustly or not at all." she was taken aback by the security in her voice

"And why is that?" Regina said switching her weight to the other leg.

"Bias. Favoritism. Just because it's the easiest choice doesn't mean it's the right one."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I like you already, Victoria."

"Tell me about yourself." Tori said boldly.

Regina's mouth went agape.

"I'm old enough to be your mother." Tori liked that, it made Regina more human. "I have a PHd in Law and Psychology and I'm mayor of Storybrooke." She smiled.

"Tell me about your family." Regina insisted.

"Should we get to work?" Tori smiled changing the subject.

"Yes. Of course." Regina said getting up realizing that she had touched a delicate subject. "Today I will have you organizing some minor cases, mostly complaints. They haven't been looked at yet, so you will decide how to organize them. " she handed Tori a box and pointed at the cabinet at the end of her office.

She took the box to the table next to the cabinet and started taking out the Manila folders and setting them down on the table to look at them.

"I'm going out to find someone to fix up your office. It hasn't been used in years so it's a storage right now. I won't be long, but if you need anything call me. And if the phone rings answer it and tell them to leave a message. You think you can handle that?" Regina smiled

Tori smiled and nodded.

The complaints ranged between potholes and thefts so Tori decided to organize them by severity and importance. She was done within an hour and Regina had yet to return. So she walked over to the mayor's desk, the wall of books had caught her attention. There was one book in particular, the mayor wrote it herself, it explained evidence in a case. Soon she was completely entranced by law terms and science evaluations.

Suddenly the door opened and Tori didn't even have time to put down the book., "Mom!?"

_Victoria Swan was 100% sure of only two things in her life._

_1. Her name was Victoria Swan. Her parents gave her that name, no one could change that. Everything else in her life changed, nothing was constant._

_2. The celestial being that had just walked in was the absolute most beautiful human Tori had ever seen and would ever see in her existence._

"You're not my mom." the angel spoke.

Tori stood and only then did she really take in the beauty. Shoulder length raven- hair, porcelain skin, and pools of grey. This girl was a goddess. Tori was entranced with her face and body. The girl liked to show off the rack of god she was blessed with, and wore a silver dipped shirt with a leather jacket on top. Her legs were covered by the tightest black jeans Tori had ever seen. Her eyes popped with thick black eye liner and dark brown eye shadow. She was a true sight to behold.

"Can you tell me where my mom is?" the raven-haired beauty asked a little annoyed with being ignored.

"Huh?" Tori finally said snapping out of her trance.

"My mother, the mayor, this is her office and you're in here. Where the hell is she?"

"Oh, right.. uh um.. she.." Tori began

"Jade? What are you doing here sweetheart?" Regina said finally showing up by the door and kissing her daughters cheek.

"I bored at home. And since you forbid me to do anything."

"I never forbid you..."

"Ahem.. uh excuse me... I'll step out and give you some privacy." Tori began seeing as the conversation was getting intimate.

"No, no how rude of us." Regina began. "Victoria this is my daughter Jade. Jade this is my new assistant Victoria."

"Nice to meet you Jade" Tori said as calmly as she could. She was a lot closer and she could just how gorgeous her eyes were.

Jade huffed and left leaving Tori with her arm extended, slamming the door behind her.

"You'll have to forgive her." Regina started

"Oh its fine." Tori smiled warmly

"Your daughter is very beautiful, you two look like twins."

"So I've been told." Regina laughed. "Do you look anything like your mother"

"I'm not really sure." Tori almost frowned.

By now Regina realized that family was a really weak subject for Tori, she'd be careful to not bring it up as much anymore.

Jade wasn't sure what got into her when she was being rude to Tori. She had never seen someone look at her the way Tori had.  
It had made her nervous, almost self-conscious. I mean the girl was adorable, sure she looked like she had tried a little too hard to please  
her mom, but still. She pulled off the sexy secretary very well. With a tight black skirt that hugged her ass perfectly and white button up that  
made her tits pop perfectly.

SNAP OUT OF IT JADE WEST!

She had been leaning against the door listening to her mom apologize for her rude behavior, and then she heard it.

"Your daughter is beautiful..."

And that's all she needed to hear for a big smile to adorn her face.

As she made her way home Jade thought about what all of this meant. She never knew she liked girls, but then again she had never really been with anyone.  
Living in such a small town and being the Mayor's daughter doesn't make you the most eligible bachelorrete. And with her decision not to go to college, it  
just gave more reason not to be with anyone. I mean don't get me wrong, all the guys from school secretly drooled over her, she had endless secret admirers.  
But they were just that, because of her reputation. She had to admit however that boys never really excited her, it was the actresses and female singers that did. Until this day she always thought it was because of admiration that she would touch herself to them.

But here came this adorable tight little brunette that changed the way she looked at everything in her love life. She would do everything she could to get to know her and maybe even see if she was really lesbian, and see if Tori was too of course.

Over the next couple of weeks Jade would come into City Hall hoping to see Tori, with luck she'd sneak a peek when she came in to see her mother. Or she'd see her running in the lobby, or even on her way out. Tori would always be sweet and say hello and smile, which made Jade melt every time. Soon she found the perfect reason to show up almost everyday, Jade decided to ask Regina to put a piano in her office so she could play for her. So everyday she'd come in and play for her mom for an hour or so. She'd catch a glimpse of Tori coming in and out of her office to talk to her mother or give her paperwork. It was perfect.

Tori was going insane. She couldn't believe that Jade was just in the other room. It would take all her courage to walk out when she needed to ask  
Regina something. Her heart would beat wildly as she looked up to see the angel playing the piano so beautifully. She'd steal a glance at those beautiful eyes, and even catch a smile that would send her on a downward spiral of happiness and warmth. Jade was too beautiful, what she'd give to spend even a minute talking to her.

Tori had always known she was lesbian. It wasn't something her family knew but she had always known. It wasn't until senior year that she really admitted it to herself, with everything that had happened in her life, she hadn't had time to think about love... or herself at that. So when she met a beautiful girl in her AP biology class and they fell in love she knew that this was who she was. Eventually they broke up and Tori hadn't fallen in love since then. She hadn't told her mother, because well, it hadn't come up. And when she asked about boyfriends and such Tori found it was never the right time. She knew however that her mother and brother would accept and love her for who she was.

She just hoped that when she finally did come out to her family, it would be with a certain Mayor's gorgeous daughter.

* * *

If you like it please review! Its what keeps me going and keeps me motivated. I'm really excited about this so if I see that my readers are it'll give me the confidence I need to continue!


End file.
